


Love, and the Boy who Thought Too Much

by gay-theprayaway (otomemiyakatsumi331)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post episode 10, conversations I hope happened that night, pre competition nerves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomemiyakatsumi331/pseuds/gay-theprayaway
Summary: The night before the Grand Prix Final is filled with anxiety and love.





	

Victor smiled fondly as he tugged Yuuri closer on the walk back to the hotel. His thumb unconsciously fiddled with the ring on his third finger, its presence still unfamiliar. It made him almost unbearably happy to think that there would soon come a day when his hand would feel naked without it.

Yuuri was quiet as they walked, though in a relaxed way, rather than a thinking way. His eyes looked ahead warm and soft, without the creases that meant Yuuri was anxious about something. He wondered errantly what Yuuri’s parents would think when they returned to Hasetsu bearing rings. Then again, would they even return to Hasetsu? He wasn’t entirely sure what their plan was, but the thought didn’t bother him unduly. As long as he could stay by Yuuri’s side, it didn’t matter much to him where in the world they went. 

Part of him was still reeling from the revelation at dinner. Victor had always thought it a bit odd that Yuuri had never mentioned their first meeting, going as far as to act like it never happened. Perhaps it had been embarrassing for him, Victor had reasoned, and let it slide. It had bothered him again when they slept together for the first time, with Yuuri all virginal and blushing, nothing like the dazzlingly erotic young man who Victor had first met. Not that he was complaining. It was a lot of fun to make Yuuri blush after all. 

He had thought it strange though. After all this was the same man whose hips had slid up and down that pole in a way that was downright sinful - where had he even learned to dance like that - and made Victor reevaluate his life choices. The same man who with beautiful, hazy, drunken eyes, had rubbed up against him and begged for Victor to be his coach. The same man who, the very next day had turned coldly away from him and left Victor with the feeling of a stone sitting in the pit of his stomach.

He understood now, that as far as Yuuri remembered he hadn’t had any contact with Victor outside of being soundly beaten in competition. He understood how Yuuri must have felt humiliated when all Victor had been thinking was that it might be another chance to flirt with the first man to catch his interest in far too long. 

He leaned over and kissed the top of Yuuri’s head. His heart flamed as Yuuri leaned into him, so much freer now with his affections. Yurio mimed gagging behind them and Otabek let out a low chuckle. Victor wasn’t entirely sure how or why those two seemed to be getting on so well, but he supposed it was for the best that Yurio have at least one friend a little closer to his age. Perhaps Otabek might inspire Yurio to drop the punk attitude finally. Either way he serenely ignored Yurio, though Yuuri smiled indulgently. 

“Be ready to get beaten tomorrow,” Yurio said in lieu of a goodnight as he peeled off to his own room. 

“He’s in a good mood, isn’t he,” Victor said wryly after Yurio’s retreating back. 

“Mm,” Yuuri hummed, “Let’s go to our room.” Something about his tone tipped Victor off that he was starting to get anxious. Alarmed, Victor led him to the elevators. As the doors slid shut, Yuuri turned in his arms and pressed his face into Victor’s chest. 

“Darling, what’s wrong?”

Yuuri stayed quiet for a moment. Then he tightened his hands in the back of Victor’s jacket.

“I’m sorry I forgot when we met,” he said, voice muffled by fabric. 

“Oh, oh, Yuuri, don’t worry about that. I’m not angry. Actually it made me feel a lot better to know.”

“Okay,” Yuuri said, loosening his hands slightly. Victor extended a finger to tilt Yuuri’s chin up and out of his chest. He leaned in for a kiss, careful of the corners of Yuuri’s glasses. It still surprised him sometimes that he could simply kiss Yuuri, every day if he wanted. Yuuri might have been the virgin when they met, but Victor was a still a stranger to relationships like these. In all of his 27 years, no one had ever stayed much longer than a night. 

“You’re wonderful,” Victor said as they pulled apart. It was easy to make Yuuri blush with compliments and affection, yet it never grew tiresome. They were both startled as the elevator chirped and the doors slid open. 

Yuuri stopped just past the door to take off his shoes, a lifetime of Japanese habits hard to break. Victor stepped in to sit on the bed and take off his own, something which Yuuri scolded him for regularly. He opened his arms and Yuuri obligingly came and sat in his lap. 

“Can I take care of you tonight?” Victor asked as he pressed slow kisses against the top of Yuuri’s head again. 

“Hm,” Yuuri hummed affirmatively, curling into Victor’s hold. “Let me take off my coat though.” Victor released him long enough for them both to shrug off the last of their outerwear before pulling Yuuri back down to the bed. Yuuri laid himself out on the bed and Victor spread himself over him, pulling their lips together. He kissed Yuuri long and deep, cupping his chin and running his other hand gently through his hair. Yuuri liked his foreplay slow and steady, he had learned, and Victor was always eager to be a giving lover. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Victor sighed, letting his hands trail lazily along Yuuri’s body. He loved the contented look that would float over Yuuri’s face when he was touched like this. The past few days had been busy with practice and travel, and they had both collapsed exhausted into beds at the end of every day. 

He inched Yuuri’s shirt up and over his head. With the tough daily regimen of skating season, hard muscle lay beneath Yuuri’s soft skin. He wasn’t toned, never had been and never would be, as he told Victor. Victor loved every inch of him, the way his skin had give over his muscles, the silver and pink, branching stretch marks that decorated the top of his thighs and belly just below his waistband, the red splotches and flush that always spread across his chest when Victor ravished him like this. 

Yuuri was never terribly vocal, but it pleased Victor to rise to the challenge of trying to draw those lovely sounds out of him. Even now as Victor toyed with his nipples, he had his head tilted back with the corner of his mouth trapped by his teeth. His eyes were closed though his eyelids fluttered slightly with every roll and pinch as Victor teased him. Even something like this had Victor undeniably hard, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. 

“You know, you ruined my plans,” Victor said as he sat back for a moment. Yuuri looked at him hazily through a cloud of rising desire. “I was going to give my ring to you when you won. I had it all planned out so beautifully and then you just barged ahead and beat me to it. It’s alright though, I’m really happy you did,” he said hurriedly as Yuuri opened his mouth for an unnecessary apology. 

Victor pressed mollifying kisses across Yuuri’s bare torso until he settled his head back against the pillow. He skated his hands across every inch of Yuuri’s body except for the place where he could already feel that Yuuri wanted it most. He loved the feeling of the twitch under him as he would draw close to the V of Yuuri’s hips and then dance his touch away once more.

Yuuri’s hands rucked Victor’s shirt up in a silent plea to remove it, and Victor was always happy to oblige. After they had been sleeping together for a little over a month, Yuuri had apparently worked up the courage to shyly tell Victor how much he liked his chest. Hearing Yuuri say that with a delicate blush and a hand trailing down Victor’s still clothed chest, Victor had felt a tremor at the base of his spine that sent blood rushing directly to the base of his cock. It was incredible how Yuuri could work him up with the most innocent sounding compliments.

“What do you want me to do?” Victor asked as he massaged the tops of Yuuri’s thighs. Yuuri considered it as he carefully removed his glasses and set them on the nightstand. His hair was already all fluffed up in the back and Victor looked forward to ruffling it further. 

“I want your mouth,” Yuuri said decisively and laid back with his arms behind his head. Damn if that didn’t make Victor throb inside of his pants. 

“I’d love to,” Victor said as decorously as possible with around half of his mental function locked up with his state of arousal. This was Yuuri’s night though. “You make me so hot when you say things like that,” He told Yuuri as he went to work on getting his pants off. 

“It’s only because you worked me up,” Yuuri said, somehow managing defensive and flirty at the same time. Victor just slid the pants off Yuuri’s ankles and brushed eagerly at the front of his underwear. If Yuuri had planned to say anything else it was abruptly cut off. Victor would unashamedly admit that he loved Yuuri’s cock. Beautifully proportioned to fit perfectly within Victor’s fist and the right length to not push too far into the back of his throat when he took it into his mouth it was ideal. He pulled the waistband of Yuuri’s underwear down and pulled it out warm into his hand. 

Victor heard Yuuri’s sharp intake of breath and smiled slightly around a mouthful of cock. Dull nails scraped gently against his scalp as Yuuri flexed his hand in Victor’s hair. Sometime soon, he thought as he swallowed Yuuri’s cock down again, he would have to get Yuuri to fuck him thoroughly. It had been entirely too long since Victor had last gotten a good hard fucking. After all some of his recent fantasies had featured a Yuuri not entirely dissimilar from his Eros persona, holding him down and whispering filthy things to him while fucking Victor just on the edge of too much. Yuuri was wonderful as just himself, but Victor also knew that the potential for that kind of raw energy was there lying just below the surface. 

Yuuri let out a short huff of air as Victor sucked especially hard. He could feel the way Yuuri fought to control the jerks that tremored through him down to his hips. Reluctantly, Victor surfaced for one more deep breath before diving back in. He knew by the way Yuuri had moved his hands to grip the headboard that he was drawing close. Dropping the artistic tongue flicking he had been favoring before, he wrapped a firm hand around the base and hollowed out his cheeks determinedly. His other hand squeezed Yuuri’s thigh, thumb resting in the crease of his hip as Yuuri stuttered out a warning and came.

Yuuri was so beautiful when he came, with his eyes scrunched up in concentration, his knees rising off the sheets as spasms rocked through him. He settled back gently into the covers as he ran one hand through his hair, the other through Victor’s once again. Victor, after discreetly wiping his mouth, pressed loving kisses against Yuuri’s belly. Though it had faded to the back of his mind while he focused on Yuuri, the insistent press of his cock against the front of his pants reminded him just how far gone he was. He was, after all, a man built to please. Nothing got him going so much as making a lover fall apart.

Yuuri pushed himself up on his hands to claim Victor’s mouth in a kiss. That little gesture, Yuuri not being afraid to taste himself on Victor’s lips, had Victor clutching at him, desperate to get any kind of friction against his cock.

“Doing that gets you this hard?” Yuuri chuckled as he palmed the front of Victor’s pants possessively. As if he didn’t already know that Victor loved Yuuri’s cock. It wasn’t like Victor kept that much of a secret. 

“Ah, Yuuri,” he said in deep relief at the hand against him. Yuuri just smiled at him and set to work on undoing his pants. European cut underwear, while very fashionable and reasonably comfortable, did little in the way of containing an erection. The tip of his cock was popped out past the waistband, leaving a rather sizable smear against the lowest part of his belly. 

Yuuri shoved the fabric down over his thighs and Victor wriggled out of them as gracefully as he could manage. He found himself with his head near the foot of the bed as Yuuri slipped in between his legs. Victor hooked his feet around Yuuri’s waist, smirking at Yuuri’s poorly-contained yelp. It was hardly Victor’s fault that his feet were always cold. Yuuri, as always, was very slow and deliberate about making his way to Victor’s cock. Victor squirmed slightly, his arousal verging on uncomfortable. Yuuri smeared precome around the head with his thumb while his other hand reached down to cup Victor’s balls. 

“God, Yuuri,” he groaned at the gentle but firm pressure. “I need… I want…” His English faltered and failed. “Дайте мне пожалуйста.” he breathed instead. Yuuri leaned forward, pressed a biting kiss to Victor’s collarbone and tightened his grip. With firm twisting-pulling he stroked Victor closer and closer to completion. Victor buried his hands in the back of Yuuri’s hair, pulling their bodies flush and trapping Yuuri’s hand between them. All he knew was the warmth of Yuuri’s skin on his chest and the delicious pressure building, building, building, at the base of his cock. He caught Yuuri’s bottom lip between his, letting skin swallow his moan as he spilled onto both their bellies. 

“Oh, Золотце,” Victor sighed after kissing Yuuri again.They were a little sticky, but Victor wasn’t willing to let go yet.

“You’ve called me that before,” Yuuri said, “What does it mean?”

“It’s just a pet name. I think it means ‘my gold’.”

“My gold, huh?” Yuuri repeats, tucking his chin so Victor can’t see his face.

“Mmm. After all, I find you to be much better than even five gold medals,” Victor said letting his hand brush Yuuri’s cheek.

“We should get cleaned off and then get to bed,” Yuuri said shortly, slipping out of Victor’s hold. Victor realized approximately one second after Yuuri left the bed that he should not have said something like that the night before the Grand Prix Final. His stupid mouth always had to betray him. He sat up and used a tissue from the nightstand to wipe off the worst of the mess. Yuuri was skulking in the bathroom, having pulled on his boxers. Victor padded in after him, annoyed with himself for saying something so stupid. 

“Yuuri,” he said gently as he stepped into the bathroom. Yuuri made no reply as he stuck his toothbrush in his mouth and began scrubbing. 

“Yuuuuuri,” he said again, resting his forehead against dark hair. Victor thought for a moment - what was that diminutive he had heard them saying in Japan? “Yuu-chan?” he tried.

Yuuri bent his head to spit, but Victor caught a halfhearted twitch in the corner of Yuuri’s mouth. “You wouldn’t use that for a man. Only for girls and kids and pets,” Yuuri said.

“I didn’t mean to make you anxious. I know you’re under a lot of pressure.” Yuuri averted his eyes from Victor’s in the mirror.

“Of course I’d love to see you win, but I’ll be proud of you no matter what.”

“You don’t mean that,” Yuuri mumbled, ducking his head. 

“I do mean it,” Victor said firmly. “You mean the world to me, Золотце, not just as a skater but as you. Before I met you last year I had nothing but skating. But then you burst into my life and god, that was better than winning any competition had ever been.”

Yuuri was quiet. Victor knew from experience that words or confessions like this could easily overwhelm Yuuri, and he didn’t try to prompt a response. Instead he gently wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s middle. 

“I never told you… but before the Rostelecom Cup, I never let myself admit that I wanted to win. It was always not wanting to disappoint my coach, or my family, or fans. But that night after the free skate, when you weren’t there, I finally realized that I really do want to win. And that makes it so much worse if I don’t. Before I could always just say, ‘oh well, I wasn’t expecting to win anyway,’ but now I have no excuse.”

“I… can’t say I understand… I was always competing for myself. But like I said before, you won’t let any of us down no matter what. I want you to skate in a way that makes you proud. And if that wins the gold medal, that’s wonderful. But if it doesn’t... that’s okay.”

Yuuri finally looked up to meet Victor’s gaze in the mirror. His eyes were ringed with the telltale stretch of anxiety, but within them Victor also saw determination. Deep down he knew that Yuuri wouldn’t be truly satisfied with himself unless he won gold. But Victor knew better than to try to push the matter further, so he simply tugged Yuuri back to the rumpled up bed and they crawled between the sheets. Part of Victor realized, had realized a while ago, that no words of his could truly ease Yuuri’s anxiety. It was as much a part of Yuuri as his eyes, or the tip of his nose, which Victor kissed gently.

Sleep tugged at him even as he struggled to stay awake and make sure that Yuuri slept as well. If words wouldn’t work, perhaps this would, Victor thought as he drowsily took Yuuri’s right hand in his own and kissed the ring there.

“This gold is more than enough for me,” he murmured to Yuuri, and was gratified to see a real smile break through.

“Goodnight, Vitya,” Yuuri said as he reached across to turn out the light. With his body warmed by Yuuri’s embrace and his head full of his clean, calm scent, Victor dropped off with hardly another thought. 


End file.
